zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Wind Fish
The }} is a character from The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening. He is a deity who has the physical appearance of a large whale with wings. Biography The Wind Fish, despite its name, is a large whale that sleeps inside an egg on the top of Mt. Tamaranch on Koholint Island. Early in Link's adventure, after he is Shipwrecked and finds himself on the island in the care of Marin, an Owl tells him that the only way to leave the island is to wake the Wind Fish by gathering the Instruments of the Sirens. Later, at the Ancient Ruins, Link discovers that this is because the island is the Wind Fish's dream. Nightmare, beings of evil, yearn to stop Link from ever waking the Wind Fish, thus keeping the island in control of Nightmare. Eventually, Link gathers the Instruments and plays the "Ballad of the Wind Fish" in front of the egg, opening it. After Link fights Nightmare inside the egg, the Wind Fish appears and tells Link of how it had dreamed of the island, and, due to his awakening, it must disappear. However, he also tells him that the island will continue to exist in Link's memories. Both Link and the Wind Fish then awaken, with Link finding himself floating on the wreckage of his ship and seeing the Wind Fish flying overhead. Theory There was some speculation that the Wind Fish has some connection to the Ocean King, as both are massive whales who also created their own worlds (in the case of the Ocean King, the World of the Ocean King), as well as being implied to produce avatars to help Link in his quest to free his realm (in the case of the Ocean King, Oshus). There is also a possibility that the Wind Fish is connected to Levias, as both are flying mystical whale-like creatures with a strong tie to magical songs. Other appearances ''Hyrule Warriors'' series The Wind Fish appears as part of Marin's Bell moveset from the Link's Awakening DLC pack. Like in Link's Awakening, the goal of the Koholint Island Adventure Mode map is to awaken the Wind Fish using the eight Instruments of the Sirens Item Cards. Lana and Cia also have Wind Fish Recolors of their Standard Outfits which can be unlocked on the Koholint Island map. List of Recolors *Cia - Masked (Koholint) **Cia - Unmasked (Koholint) **Cia - Hatless (Koholint) *Lana - Standard Outfit (Koholint) Gallery Wind Fish Flying.png|Artwork of the Wind Fish Hyrule Warriors Legends Cia Unmasked (Koholint - Wind Fish Recolor).png|Render of Cia's Wind Fish Recolor Unmasked (Koholint) from Hyrule Warriors Legends Hyrule Warriors Legends Lana Standard Outfit (Koholint - Wind Fish Recolor).png|Render of Lana in her Standard Outfit (Koholint) her Wind Fish Recolor from Hyrule Warriors Legends HWL - Marin and the Wind Fish.png|Marin summoning the Wind Fish in Hyrule Warriors See also * Ocean King * Sun Fish * Levias es:Pez Viento Category:Deities Category:The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening characters Category:Hyrule Warriors characters